


Comet x Blade Short (The Flowers)

by FlameBoxPytha



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBoxPytha/pseuds/FlameBoxPytha
Summary: Comet and Blade are working on researching a villain group that’s working for King of Board and Blade gets bored so he starts flirting with his favorite hero.





	Comet x Blade Short (The Flowers)

I sat in the dim room, hunched over onto the desk with my eyes fixated on the only form of light swimming into the corner of the room.  
My focus was waverin and so was my patience all due to the egotistical anti-hero sitting beside me that continued to throw in annoyingly good smooth comments and flattery at me.  
“Kid, you’re prettier when you smile. What’s so interesting on that screen that you can answer me?” He asked, getting up from his kicked back position in his chair to sit up on the desk beside the computer.  
“Nothing of interest is on the screen.” I huffed, hoping he’d get that point that I’m only watching it to tune him out.  
“Yeah, but there’s something beside it that should peak your interest.” He said smiling. “Maybe if you’d look over you’d find out who it is.” He practically sang. I rolled my eyes and snapped.  
“Do you ever shut up?” I hissed loudly, suddenly very aggravated.  
“You could make me.” He shot back.  
At that I quickly got up and opened a rift to leave and clear my head.  
I walked out into a calm flower field looking over a lake and mountains in the distance, somewhere in Switzerland.  
The wind picked up my hair as I stood in the knee high field. It was day here, on the opposite time zone. The sun was warm and contrasting on the chilled mountain breeze and as I breathed it in I smelt the mixtures of the flowers, the fresh mountain air and the spring.  
Suddenly I had an idea that maybe if I give him a half of what he might want, he’d shut up, and as a plus I’d find out his true intentions, at least his intentions with me.  
I grabbed three flowers and opened another rift, a blush of embarrassment tinting my face for doing this. I thrusted the hand of flowers through the rift and into the dark room.  
“Will you shut up now?” I grumbled loudly. I could hear him laugh gently from inside the room and then take the flowers from my hand.  
“Yeah.” He chuckled. “You gonna come back in here and help me?” He asked.  
“Whatever.” I said as I stepped through and quickly sat down at the table, doing my best to hide my face.


End file.
